Hysteria
by agoinski
Summary: Um delírio de Snape, um comensal frustrado desviando a atenção e os sabores para uma estranha.


**NOTA DA AUTORA: Olá! Desculpem-me por colocar esse aviso antes da "fic". Acontece que se tratando de um texto curto e de puro valor psicológico, achei mais justo que o comentário viesse antes. Sobre a fic: Bem... É mais um lapso mental do que qualquer coisa! Gosto muito de explorar o personagem fantástico que é o Snape, e reparei que em outras tramas anteriores minhas que o envolviam sempre puxei (por mais que pouco) para o lado idealizado do personagem. Lembro-me bem da JK sentindo *nojo* quando soube que as pessoas envolviam o Snape dessa forma em fics. Ok, então entendam: O que eu escrevi abaixo foi um relato do personagem por mais original que eu me lembre. Quis mostrar o lado "acabado" do morcegão mesmo. Mostrar o quão baixo ele estava. Fantasiar quanto a uma _sem rosto_ qualquer Sonserina e refletir sobre a propria realidade sem fazer-lo de vitima, só deixando-o exposto. Escrevi isso na tentativa de me animar para minha long fic, HOT FUSS. Por questões pessoais e desilusoes amorosas e nojentas, simplesmente tive um bloqueio mental sobre o Snape e não consigo idealiza-lo mais, me atrapalhando na continuidade de HOT FUSS e de uma outra One-shot SS/HG que escrevi pela metade, "Quebrando a banca". Bom, leitores, se gostarem, deixem-me uma review, elas são sempre muito bem vindas! **

Ela era simplesmente estonteante. Não havia duvidas quanto a isso. Cabelos castanhos, escuros de mogno na cor, Crespos, dando um ar mediterrâneo a fulana. Alta, com o pescoço magro e as curvas sutis no quadril e cintura.

Era irritante, era definitivamente irritante. Aquela arrogância toda, aquela empáfia, era a tradução do desafio que estava iminente por ser aceito. Maldita, infeliz. Não cabia tanta presença em um corpo só.

_It's bugging me_

_Grating me_

_And twisting me around_

Do salão, do jardim, da sala, das masmorras, direto pra cabeça. A posição sempre superior às demais colegas. Incrivel, ele pensava, diferente. Era a sedução implícita explicita apenas a seus olhos que viam o surreal.

_Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out_

Desde que resolvera prestar atenção na maldita garota, tudo havia tomado proporções maiores para o Professor insosso de poções. A infeliz, a nojenta, desprezível que havia ousado tomar suas atenções como se não quisesse. Aquela que era... Diferente. Que Independente de tudo que havia por perto, o havia tornado "sinestésico". Ela era sinestésica. Snape via cor na voz dela, sabor no cheiro exalado.

Não era mais normal estar em sala de aula, ele mal aguentava dois minutos sem estremecer perante um "Senhor" pronunciado por ela.

_Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

O banho. O banho da tarde quente na também maldita Inglaterra dos verões infernais. A filial do inferno, Hogwarts tomada em uma tarde acima dos trinta graus.

Quem era a maldita quintanista sonserina, adolescente de tudo mas não nos olhos, que pensava que podia provoca-lo a tanto? Água gelada, cabeça quente, vapor de verão, os olhos verdes que encaravam os seus no inconsciente.

_Yeah It's holding me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly  
Cool within  
And dreaming I'm alive.  
_

Sentiu como se fosse capaz de seduzi-la, arrastando a maldita de volta a pequena parcela de consciência que ela deveria ter antes de ousar provocar um homem sozinho. Teve vontade de apenas... Tocar. Queria cheirá-la. Proíbido! Viu-se dominado dentro da própria cabeça, em uma fantasia na qual era esnobado depois de ter todo cheiro e toque roubados dele pela sedutora menina.

_'Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to los__e control_

Finalmente olhou-se no espelho. Velho pra ela. De barriga caída, bolsas sob os olhos, e aparência terrivelmente sombria. Ela foi um vislumbre da alma, uma besta menina incapaz de enxergar o fracasso dele. Uma tara que o engrandecia.

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_


End file.
